Known mounting systems are often targeted and marketed to female consumers that dislike the complexity currently involved in hanging and leveling objects on a wall. Observational research has shown that known mounting systems require multiple pieces of equipment such as, for example, hammers, levels, and drills to insure that objects are properly leveled, spaced and secured. Further, in-home consumer research indicates that these mounting systems are considered difficult and complicated to use by the target consumer group.
In an effort to simplify the spacing and alignment of known mounting systems, templates are often used to insure the proper placement of mounting holes and hardware. Templates, while helpful, still require the consumer to utilize a separate level to insure proper orientation and require the use of a drill and wall anchor to affix the mounting hardware. Some known mounting systems require a mating component to be affixed to the item being hung and can cooperate with an additional bracket configured to hold a small spirit level.